The Vampire Diaries: Hybrid-Born
by ThatRandomDude0
Summary: Morgan Black has always known she is different but tis was unreal. She is thrown into a world of supernatural creatures, handsome guys and immense pain. Also annoying vampire jerks. This is done off the Tv series.


Hybrid-Born

Play song when I give warning

watch?v=MYSVMgRr6pw

My name is Morgana Black, mostly shortened to Morgan. On my 17th birthday I found out I was adopted.

 _~~~Morning of my 17th birthday~~~_

"Hey Mom, good morning." I walked round the middle counter and grabbed an apple from the bowl. My Mom didn't even reply, she never did anymore. She was muttering under her breath then I heard something about her being glad I was not her biological child. I instantly was in front of her. "What did you say?" I said it in a stern, cold voice.  
"Err... Nothing."  
"You said something tell me now!" I was shouting and shaking inside so hard. "I said I'm glad you were adopted!"  
"You better tell me who my parents are-"  
"I only know your mother's name and it's Alice Circe. I don't care who you are! Get out of my house!" She was full on shouting now.

That's how I met a big person in my life. After that I got into lots of fights and won even if they were against sophomore guys. My Adoptive Mom sent me to juvenile boot camp just about. It probably had some big fancy name but all the kids there just called it the Junk Heap. You basically had to do chores and stuff like that. But I always got up at about half eleven to walk around the woods. I was walking out in the woods and I saw somebody standing alone. At first I thought it was a camp officer but then I saw it was a guy, 18 at most, who was so handsome. Only then I noticed he had blood dripping from his mouth onto his already crimson shirt. I started backing away but he kept coming. I didn't even see him grab me all I felt was his hands around my throat and two little stinging pains on my neck.

After then darkness and voices, one was saying "If you can't compel her what is she? "Second voice was saying "A werewolf or a witch... I guess." What the heck were they talking about? I mean I love vampires and the supernatural but calling me a witch or a werewolf? I opened my eyes and took in were I was. It was a big wood-paneled room with an open fire and leather couches. I was on one of the couches, I got up and was over by the fire quicker than I had ever moved before. "Werewolf definately." Said the older of the two, short black hair and wearing a black leather jacket. He was drinking bourbon by the smell of it. "I'm looking for my mother... her name is Alice Circe." I don't know why I said that, I suppose that I just didn't know what to say. As I said that they exchanged worried glances. "Or witch I suppose..."

 _~~~ Stefan's P.O.V ~~~_

Alice Circe... That's a name I haven't heard of in a while. If Alice Circe was really this girl's mother she could definately have some power. She was wearing a black strap top and on her right shoulder there was a scar in the shape of a dagger. She must have caught me looking because she looked at me then also put her hand over it.

 _~~~ Morgan's P.O.V ~~~_

What were these guys talking about? I looked outside and realized it was a full moon. One day since I was last at camp. I went over to the door but the older of the two tried to stop me. I said "My name is Morgan Black and I'm leaving this place."  
"My name is Damon salvatore. This is my little bro Stefan. Please don't try to leave." He said it in a voice that was so deep and beautiful. I wouldn't be distracted though. As I turned toward Stefan, Damon turned away from the door as he did I bolted out the door. I got to the road then ran into somebody, it was some just some random person. I acted on instinct and started kicking and punching. She fell to the floor, I knew she was dead, I didn't need to check. I just felt it. Stefan or Damon didn't need to check either; they just stood there senseless. I felt a horrible pain inside of me and started screaming. Stefan was at my side in an instant.

 _~~~ Stefans P.O.V ~~~_

Morgan started screaming as soon as the person hit the floor. I was at her side almost instantly. Her eyes had changed greenish-yellow with slit-like pupils; that explained that she was a werewolf. It also said that we needed to lock her up and do it before she changed. I picked her up, gently as just about every bone in her body was breaking, carrying her to the basement. We had to lock her up. Trying to sound firm I said "Damon, we need to get her secured in the basement now! Go find her something to change into after. There'll be something of Elena's. I'll chain her." I put her down in the basement cell and started chaining her. I really hate to do this but it needs to be done. Damon was shouting "Where should I put these clothes? Stefan! Where should I put them?"  
"Just put them on the floor over there!" I had finished chaining her. She looked so helpless, screaming and cracking was all you could hear.

 _~~~ Damon's P.O.V ~~~_

The girl, Morgan I think her name was, was kicking and pulling on the chains. All we can do though is wait. Stefan was saying we needed to go but I was transfixed by the sight. Few seconds later we were upstairs with loud music on, blocking out the terrible sound of screaming. Inside I'm quite anxious because having every bone in your body breaking can't be fun, but would I ever show I care? No.

~~~ Morgan's P.O.V ~~~

I woke up with a pile of clothes next to me, aching so badly. I only remember that highschool student and the pain. I got changed and picked up the things I had in my pockets. Gum, my ipod, ear buds and my wallet with $67 bucks inside of it. Man, I really hated the clothes they had left me - a red flowery blouse and denim shorts. They could have done better. Maybe black or dark blue but anyway what the heck had happened? Then I realized something. I didn't have my necklace on, it was the only thing I have from my birth mother. It wasn't on the floor or anywhere in the locked cell. I heard someone coming down the stairs, wow my hearing has improved. It was stefan I think. My vision was a little bit fuzzy as well as trying to walk is a bit dizzying. He came over warily, saying "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I think so." I think he heard me because he was walking over to me. I tried to get up again but fell into a wall, Stefan just about carried me upstairs. I fell onto a leather sofa my vision slowly unclouding I realized Damon was standing near the fire smirking at me. Oh I would teach him a lesson when I could. Just then for no apparent reason a glass of bourbon whizzed from the table next to stefan into the wall next to Damon's head. Damon very nearly fell backwards. I was trying to keep a straight face and said "Stefan, did you throw that at him?" Looking at him with wondering eyes. Stefan looked as puzzled as I felt and said "No... But what just happened?" I saw Damon make a tiny bit of movement then a sharp pain in my shoulder and collarbone. My vision was completely red all over. I realized that Damon was holding me against the wall, his face inches from mine. He shouted at me "YOU DID IT AND DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!" I couldn't even try to explain what the heck had happened. What _had_ happened? I mean I really hate Damon at the minute, saying at the minute does not mean I will not always hate him, but I wouldn't do that. I heard Stefan shout "Damon stop that now, let go of her," but it sounded distant, as if he was far away. I fell to the floor just as there was a knock on the door. I heard the door open then a word of exclamation. I felt arms pick me up and lowering me onto the couch. I tried to lean up but could ony lean against the couch. I could see out the window - it was snowing lightly and the ground was white. The world was coming back into normal proportions, standing in the door frame was a very beautiful young woman. Damon gave an innocent smile and went over to her and kissed her full on the lips. Gross, who would want to kiss that monster of a not-so-human-being? Stefan looked at me and said "Miss Black, this is Elena... Damon's girlfriend." Elena smile sweetly at me then looked with an alarmed expression at Damon. Damon looked at her then said "This is major-freak Morgan Black and werewolf in residence."  
"Just for the record, call me Morgan and Damon if you dare call me that again-" I broke off mid-sentence trying not to get angry. Stefan looked alarmed ao I said "I'm fine... Elena, is there a coat I can borrow? 'Cos I'm not stayng with him around!" I walked closer to the door but then Stefan stopped me. "Morgan, please don't go out of town. Just stay in the area."


End file.
